Sala de espera
by Tsuki W
Summary: Aoba Yayoi se encuentra en una sala de espera, pensando en todo aquello que pasó y pasa ahora con Jun.


Bueno, pensando en que a algunos no les gustó mi "Mary Sue" (o sea Paola), intenté centrarme en otros personajes. Así llegué a crear este fic, en el que interviene Mary (Aoba Yayoi).  
Espero les guste, no olviden dejar un review con sus opiniones.  
  
  
SALA DE ESPERA  
  
Estoy aquí sentada, mirando el piso. Trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que puede estar pasando en esa sala blanca, pero no lo consigo, mis pensamientos se dirigen a ella como atraídos por un imán.  
  
Oigo voces a mi alrededor pero no las escucho. Algunas personas pasan cerca de mí de vez en cuando, pero no reparo en ellas.  
  
Ese olor, no lo soporto. Sin embargo tuve que acostumbrarme a él...por él, por no dejarlo solo cuando me necesitaba, cuando el dolor o la esperanza nos traían de nuevo, tantas veces; de vuelta a un lugar parecido a éste.  
  
La impaciencia, largas horas de espera, la desesperación. Esto ya lo había vivido, pero esta vez deseo que hayan mejores noticias.  
  
Levanto la cabeza un poco y los veo, allí están frente a mi, sus padres. Ella, de piel blanca como la nieve, en sus ojos oscuros se puede ver claramente la gran preocupación que la embarga, mientras sus manos aprietan fuertemente un pañuelo.  
  
Él, sentado junto a ella, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos. Tratando de confortarla aun sabiendo que su angustia es semejante, sacando valor de lo más profundo; pensando que ella puede sentir lo que le transmite al abrazarla: estoy contigo.  
  
Fijo mi mirada en un cuadro colgado en la pared, tiene un marco marrón bastante sencillo, el fondo de color blanco, y en letras negras se puede observar lo que allí va escrito: "Silencio". Sin embargo nunca falta un transgresor, que con su bullicio ignora completamente aquél pedido.  
  
"Silencio", desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que aquél silencio de la muerte no llegue a él...no a él.  
  
Él, mi amigo desde niños. Todavía recuerdo que lo encontré de casualidd porque ése día, en realidad mi deseo era encontrarme con otra persona. Y así fue, pero más importante fue mi encuentro con él.  
  
Se portó amable conmigo desde el primer momento que se dirigió a mi. Siempre educado, respetuoso, atento...fue por eso que poco a poco se ganó mi corazón y mi compañía.  
  
Desde niña, cuando ya no podía estar si no era a su lado, un mar de interrogantes surgían cada día que amanecía: ¿cómo estará? ¿podrá mejorar? ¿no se pondrá mal? Y era que por su gran pasión él podía arriesgar su propia vida, con tal que no lo alejen de ella, su pasión: el fútbol.  
  
Podría sonar absurdo el que me sintiera a veces celosa de ése inerte balón que cobraba vida cuando él lo tenía en sus pies, pero no podía evitarlo. Para él solía ser más importante que yo, sobre todo cuando estaba en medio de un partido.  
  
Un partido...que para mi "Príncipe de Cristal" sólo era de 45 minutos o menos, dado que su corazón le había puesto ese límite y si lo sobrepasaba, era su vida la que entraba en juego.  
  
Por ese amor al fútbol es que ahora está allí, en esa sala blanca, el quirófano. Todavía recuerdo el brillo de sus ojos cuando aquél médico le dijo que podría recuperarse. No cabía en su asombro y alegría, pero temía que fuera una nueva desilusión.  
  
  
No parecieron incomodarle durante tantos años las largas visitas a hospitales, pero creo que ahora todo es distinto. Sin embargo, él creía que ésta vez sería diferente, que ésta sería una de las últimas visitas al hospital, y eso lo deseo yo también.  
  
Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, su rostro lleno de vida, quiero volver a verlo jugar en una cancha de fútbol 90 minutos reglamentarios, quiero ver sus deseos de derrotar al rival que se le ponga en frente; quiero que nuevamente tenga el balón en sus pies, aunque eso signifique pasar a un segundo plano en su vida, quiero que sea feliz otra vez.  
  
Han pasado varias horas, aun no sabemos nada de él. Unos muchachos se acercaron a mi, me saludaron. Hablamos algo, pero todavía no puede darles la noticia que todos esperábamos. Luego ellos fueron a conversar con sus padres, que seguían sentados frente a mi.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando apareció un médico con vestimenta de color verde agua…era e cirujano. Me paré y nos acercamos a él. De todo lo que dijo sólo sobresalieron para mi unas cuantas palabras: "Salió perfecto, Andy está bien".  
  
Me sentí muy aliviada, con aquellas palabras se podría iniciar la nueva vida de Andy. Si todo marchaba bien su corazón no sería más un impedimento para los 90 minutos a los cuales él entregaba el alma, sólo el alma, porque el fútbol y yo compartíamos su amor y sería decisión de Andy a quién le entregaría su vida.  
  
No puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas pensando lo cerca que estuve de perderlo, pero no fue así. Ahora, más que nunca, él me necesitaba y yo no iba a dejarlo solo.  
  
Lo haré porque es mi amigo, porque lo respeto, porque lo admiro, y sobre todo, porque lo amo: él tiene mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida.  
  
Unas voces me hacen reaccionar, se oyen felices. Una de ellas me dice "felicidades Mary, qué bueno que todo salió bien. Ya no debes preocuparte". Yo sonrío y sólo atino a decir "Tienes razón, gracias Oliver".  
  
Y pineso, gracias también porque aquél día que fui buscándote a ti, lo encontré a él: a mi confidente más que confidente a mi amigo más que amigo…a mi querido Andy. 


End file.
